Gypsy Princess: The Story of Cinderella
by Unleashed Soul
Summary: **Complete!!!** Its about a gypsy girl who is sold into slavary. Will she rise from being a mere slave? Will she find her long lost family or are they already dead? Will anyone help her? ... different then the origanal... PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Estrella

**_I will tell you a fairy tale. _**

**_Long ago there lived a band of gypsies, a man and woman marry and the woman becomes pregnant with their first child. This story takes place, as do all fairy tales: Once upon a time..._**

         **"The baby's hip blocks the way!" The midwife gasped, "Let me dismember it and save you!"**

**            "No," the young woman sobbed. "Save my baby." She did not have the strength to say it with much force but the midwife knew the meaning. She did as she was told and was able to turn the baby around and pull it safely from its mother.**

**            "A girl." **

**            "Name her," the new mother gasped, then laid back and her breathing slowed, "Estrella." Then she died.**

**                                                                     °*°*°*°*°**

**            A man stood outside, his large brimmed hat titled and a large smile played his face. Soon he would be a father.**

**            His eyes lit up when he saw the midwife walking out with a child in her arms and tears in her eyes. The man did not know why she cried but gave it little thought and reached out for his daughter.**

**            "She died." The woman said, tears falling freely down her face. The man looked at her blankly, then wept.**

**°*°*°*°*°**

**            During the grieving period of her father, Estrella was taken care of by the midwife, Miyara. She was cared for by the woman for nearly two weeks before her father acknowledged her.**

**            Finally he cut his hand and let the blood flow onto a white cloth and wrapped the baby in it, as was tradition.**

**            "You are my daughter, Estrella." he said softly, and so it was.**

**°*°*°*°*°**

**  A man came to Miyara a short time later asking for food. She let him in and fed him. **

**  "A man was born 3 days before. Everything that is special through out Estrella's life will happen within then number of three, divided, multiplied or by three at the number." The man said. He continued to speak like a mad fool. "There is a story of a prince who has no love of life, no feeling towards anything and will be kissed into love by a mere servant... a feared and hated servant." The man stood and left. Miyara watched him walk off and shook her head. The poor man was insane!**

**°*°*°*°*°**

**_14 years later..._******

**            A man and Estrella's father spoke of marriage between Estrella and the other man's son, Jarri. **

**            They both agreed and the boy's father paid the bridle fee and so it was.**

**            Estrella was overjoyed for quite a time, marriage for the gypsies was important indeed! Though only 3 days later both Jarri and Estrella's father were killed by men, for being a gypsy was not safe, they were hated and mistreated.**

**            The father of Jarri attacked Estrella and in his rage he sold her as a slave, this was against the laws of the gypsy.**

**            A man bought her when he realized she was a gypsy, the price was given and so it was. **

**            Miyara promised revenge**

**_*AN: Hey! I just wanted to clear some things up. Estrella is pronounced is – strA – ya        it's Spanish for star. Also I did some research in Gypsy life and traditions so a lot of what I say is actually the way of life for them (in the fifteenth century anyways), however I added a lot and took away a lot as well. Please no one be offended if something I say is not entirely correct. Sorry this chapter isn't too great and moved REALLY fast, but I kinda wanted to get all that out so the story could begin... Okays...      _**

**_ Please review!_**


	2. A New Life

**_AN:   Thanks for the reviews!_**

****

**__****_I will get back to the prophecy in a lot more detail in a later chapter and make it a lot more clear, it was kinda confuzin' but you'll understand it better later, sorry about last chapter being so rushed, I have horrible times beginning my stories... the middle should be much better...._**

****

****

**°*°*°*°*°**

**"She will dance for you, my love." Richard said to his wife, ****Mari****. "I bought her and she will be our slave and entertainment."**

**            The tall slender woman looked at Estrella closely. Estrella could not help but shiver. _I am strong, I will pull through.  _**

**            "What is your name?" ****Mari**** asked rather sharply. **

**            "Estrella." She said, she stood tall (or as tall as she could being short in front of the tall woman.) Her long black hair fell down her back to her waist and was nothing but perfect and endless curls. A white rose was in her hair, and her skin seemed to be just as white as the rose. Her large brown eyes held deep thoughts and sorrow.             **

**            Another woman walked in then, she looked close to Estrella's age. _Perhaps I won't be lonely after all, perhaps I can have a friend, Estrella thought happily._**

**            "My daughter, Jasmine _de la Angeles" (of the angels). Jasmine looked at Estrella with the same eyes as did her mother. She looked perfect in every way, tall and slender, straight blond hair and pale crystal eyes. _**

**            _She would be beautiful if her eyes did not seem so cold. _**

**            "A gypsy?" Jasmine stated bluntly, "Well she must know how to dance then. Dance for me." **

**            Estrella looked around the room, not to sure of what to do. **

**            "Dance or you will see the punishments of disobedience." ****Richard**** stated rudely.**

**            Estrella began to dance, her dance was beautiful, sorrowful and, if it had been any other people to see it they would probably have cried.**

**°*°*°*°*°**

**            Soon Estrella was shown to her room. It was small, she had a bed, a small table that did not look very sturdy, a washing basin laid on top of the table, and a small trunk to keep any of her belongings. The blanket that laid on the bed was thin and uninviting, Estrella soon felt fear rushing through her, she was used to not owning much of anything for gypsies traveled the lands, but as a slave? **

**            The door opened and the man that bought her, ****Richard****, walked in. She looked up at him, not knowing what to say. He said nothing either, he looked to mad to speak.**

**            Suddenly she felt a strong open hand slap her across the face. She crumpled to the ground in a moment as the tears rushed into her eyes. He then kicked her and beat her, he was angry at someone – he used Estrella to release that anger.   **

**            "_Muló," Estrella cursed as he finally stopped beating her. "__Muló be with you all the days and hunt you." She whispered softly, tears streaming down her pale, bloodied face. The man struck her again for her witchcraft the left the room. Estrella laid on the floor for along time and whispered the words of __Muló and __Marimé. Two words that the gypsies had that were dangerous and cursing. _**

**°*°*°*°*°**

**             Three days later the cry of the owl came, and then three days afterwards, ****Richard**** fell of his hoarse and died. ****Mari**** and Jasmine became especially cruel to Estrella afterwards. They new nothing of her curse, nor of the superstitions that the gypsies were known for, but never the less they hated Estrella, as everyone hates the gypsies. Years passed and soon Estrella came accustomed to the hard life as a slave, keeping a few of her own ways as a gypsy, and adopting some from the community she was able to care for herself.**

**Richard**** had left much debt for ****Mari**** to handle so the woman sent Estrella to the town square to dance and let people throw money into a hat. Some did, some scorned her for being a gypsy, but Estrella danced anyways. **

**            Secretly she kept money to herself, a coin here and a coin there. Never enough for ****Mari**** to notice, but perhaps some day she would have enough to run away. **

**°*°*°*°*°**

**_AN: Another short chappie... next time it will be longer! and now to  explain a few things that was said in here. _**

**_Muló_****_ is a ghost or evil spirit_**

**_Marimé_****_ is being impure and she believed that she was putting the curse of Marimé on _****_Richard_****_._**

**_Also the owl cry, it was a sign that someone would soon die.  _**

****

**_Next chapter will be longer and a lot more interesting! The prince comes along....._**

**_ hmmm..._**


	3. First Impressions

**_AN  *_****_Looks at her reviews and pouts*  I know more people are reading this then reviewing...*sniffles* I have an obsession for reviews! You just gotta review!       I suppose quality over quantity eh?   Thanks to the reviews that I did get............   I feel real good that I didn't get any flames! *Smiles happily and does a victory dance!* _**

**_  Sorry this took me so long to post....  I just got another job and I'm a workaholic so my writing time is on a minimum. This story isn't going to be one of my best, in fact I almost thought of dumping it until I saw the wonderful reviews it got!      _**

**Estrella**** danced in the square, mostly young children were the only ones to throw coins into the hat. Estrella loved to dance and did not mind the small amount of money as she would if it was only for the purpose of her owner. She mostly danced but sometimes she played an instrument as well, she was mostly skilled in the flute however this day she simply danced. She danced through the story of her life, and some people were sorrowed by the dance. **

**                                                                             *****

**Anton**** walked throughout the town square looking for something of interest. He was simply bored and was trying to get away from some of his royal pain in the butt chores. He noticed a crowd and walked over half heartedly to see what it was. He wrinkled his nose when he saw it was a gypsy, however as he watched her dance his heart was softened and he felt pity for her. She displayed so much in simple movements of her hands, feet and body, she looked beautiful. The young man watched her dance and even pulled out two golden coins for her hat, most people just threw silvers. **

**            _She could use it more then I could. He thought walking away just as her dance ended. He glanced back over his shoulder and noticed her pretty white face light of with shock and her sad brown eyes with joy. __She could use it more then I, but she has bewitched me into giving it to her! She is a gypsy, an evil person. Why ever would I do such a thing unless under a witches curse? _**

**            He sighed and walked on. _Did it truly even matter? Why did people think so much on their actions? I seem to have lost touch with the world, why am I still living?_**

**                                                                             *****

**            Estrella finished and watched as a large number of people threw the money into her hat but noticed one young man threw gold coins. She did not know what to think and quickly picked up the hat and began to walk towards her home, slipping the gold coins in the bodice of her dress to hide in her room.**

**            _He must have made a mistake! Please don't let him turn back to retrieve his money!  _**

**            A few men saw her dance and planned to harm her as she walked back, and of course Estrella noticed nothing of being followed till it was too late.**

**            "What is this?" one man said jumping in front of Estrella. Estrella jumped back, startled. "I do believe she is a gypsy don't you?"**

**            Another man grabbed Estrella's shoulders from behind. "Yes I believe it is."**

**            "Leave me alone!" she said pulling away and found she was trapped between 5 men. **

**            "Mur-." too late, she didn't have a chance to finish her curse before a hand clasped over her mouth.**

**            "None of that nasty witchcraft now little one." the first man said running his fingers the length of Estrella's arm. **

**            "Release her," a voice came from behind. All the men turned to see a young man on a gray hoarse ride up to them. He leaped down, his brown hair falling into his gray eyes, he rested his hand against the sword that sat at his hip.**

**            "Someone wants to play hero it seems." The man said still touching Estrella's arm before leaning down and kissing her lips. He pulled back suddenly and spit up blood. "She bit me!"**

**            "Keep it from my mouth and it won't happen again!" Estrella retorted quickly, feeling new courage from the presence of her 'hero'. **

**                                                                             *****

**            Anton grinned at the girl's spirit, it took courage to do that. He then walked calmly up to the men and warned them once more, in return only got shot down verbally before one man pulled forth his sword.**

**            Anton was on him in a second, his sword in hand before anyone else knew what it was that happened the attacker laid on the ground unconscious. All the men attacked at once but it seemed Anton had far more skill than them and they all ended up in need of retreat, Anton let them free, it was not a crime to attack a gypsy. **

**            Anton walked to Estrella and watched her stand up. **

**            "Are you hurt?" he asked not offering a hand to her, it was against what he was taught, and she practiced witchcraft and was evil. **

**            "No," she said looking down at the ground as she had learned to do in the presence of others. **

**            _Why does she look scared? Perhaps I am seeing things._**

**            Anton nodded and turned towards his horse. He mounted the gray mare and watched as Estrella walked off a short distance. He shook his head. _She is a witch for I have been bewitched by her. He trotted his horse over to her and helped her climb onto it and took her as far as the edge of the woods. _**

**            "What is your name?" He asked as he helped her climb down. **

**            "Estrella." She looked up at his face, and then she smiled. "What is your name sir?"**

**            "Be careful gypsy, next time you take shortcuts perhaps someone won't be there to protect you." He threw a bag onto the ground. "And take those and buy yourself something to eat, you are far to skinny." **

**            "Just when I thought I had met a man worth the breath it would take to ask a question," Estrella said glaring up at Anton. He glared back, but no words came to him. _She truly is a witch, he thought, and then rode off._**

**            _What did I just do? I saved the life a gypsy, and gave her money? Shouldn't I have let those men kill the witch? Once it is proven that she practices the craft she will be put to death anyway... does it matter?_**

****

**                                                                             *****

**            Estrella watched as the man rode off. _Yes I am a gypsy, but I am still a human! She stood tall and watched the trail for a long moment before slouching and looking down at the money bag he had thrown to the ground. __Why was he so nice to me? That must have been the same man that gave me the gold coins, why did he not try to take them back? Who was he? Finally she reached down and lifted the coins, the bag was heavy. Estrella looked inside and gasped at the large amount of money. It was all silvers, but still a good amount and she would not have to wait much longer before she could run away and find her band of gypsies once more, she would be home once again. She sighed, __Though__ I am nearly 18 and still haven't a husband! I am a disgrace to all races, even my own._**

**            She slowly walked back towards her home.**

**                                                                             *****

**_AN: Gypsies have been accused of witchcraft a lot in the past, that is the reason I brought it up so strongly here, also gypsies normally married between ages 9 and 14... _**

**_Please let me know what you think of my characters. If you think _****_Anton_****_ is too  *fill in the blank* (though sorry to say he has to keep questioning the reason of life) or Estrella is too  any type of comments would be appreciated. _**

**_¡Please review!_**


	4. Chptr 4

***_AN: Hey again! much better on the reviews! Thanks yall! Just wanted to mention a few things – I am a terrible speller... and I am really busy with work but I do use a spell checker. If you do spot a spelling error, please just pass by it, I don't have time to go back and fix everything. _**

**_The reason I rushed the beginning (besides my lack of writing skills ;) ) I plan on carrying this story out and answering the puzzling questions and so on (like the prophecy). And the other things I just don't see a need to really draw out. It was just to give you an idea of where this story was starting at. I also plan on bringing out the characters characteristics (I hate how _****_Disney_****_ never gave the prince a personality!)  slowly throughout the story._**

**°*°*°*°*°**

**            "Estrella!" Estrella slowly opened her eyes, she felt groggy and not in the mood to be woken up. She rolled from the bed anyhow and threw on her old skirts and ran down the many steps to see what Jasmine wanted.**

**            "Yes ma'am?" **

**            "Why are you still asleep? I am hungry." Jasmine said in an almost bored tone.**

**            _Because I am tired! Make your own food! Estrella grinned at the image of Jasmine actually cooking. __The day a muló turns to a handsome prince!_**

**            "Okay, are you happy with just some eggs?" She asked.**

**            "I want scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, sausages and hot coffee." Jasmine said folding her napkin politely on her lap. "And don't burn the sausages this time." Even though her voice was still bored sounding, she grinned evilly remembering the last time that happened.**

**            Estrella shivered, she remembered what happened as well, but that was over a year ago and had never again burned any meal since. She never wanted to face lashes again. Jasmine liked to remind the gypsy girl about every time Estrella had received the lashes.**

**            Estrella walked off towards the stove. **

**_            Eggs, bacon, toast, sausages and coffee; how is it that she stays so thin? She eats like this three times a day! Plus snacks, I would have gained a hundred pounds by the time I was her age. And that man who said I was to skinny! He was insane! I should be losing the weight! _****Her mind drifted as she cooked the food and soon even began to hum.**

**°*°*°*°*°**

**            Jasmine watched Estrella cook and listened to her soft voice humming. She was so beautiful, even for a gypsy. Jasmine was jealous.**

**            _Why should she be the one with the talents of dancing and music? Even the way she walks is graceful yet her I am, a noble! and still I must try so hard to keep myself proper. _**

**            "Here you go, ma'am." Estrella said laying the cup of coffee in front of her owner's daughter. "Just have to let the toast brown and it will be ready."**

**            "Well," Jasmine said once more in her bored tone. "It is about time. If you wouldn't day dream then perhaps you would be able to focus on your working much better, also get me some tea – I believe that horrid sound of humming has given me a head ache." **

**            "Yes ma'am." Jasmine watched as Estrella turned to bring her food to her. When the gypsy laid the food gently on the table a knock sounded at the door. **

**            "Hurry and answer it," Jasmine said as she sipped her coffee. Estrella nodded and hurried off.  Jasmine waited until Estrella was gone and laid her head in her hands.**

**            _Why must she be the one, why must she be the beautiful one!?_**

**°*°*°*°*°**

**            _My humming is not horrid! Estrella thought as she opened the door. A man stood there holding a paper, his nose was extremely pointed and his eyes close together. His face dropped the pleasant smile when he saw it was a gypsy who answered the door. _**

**            "Give this to the Madam." He said, speaking through his nose and walked towards his horse. Estrella watched him mount his horse. _Give this to the Madam, she mouthed mockingly, she turned and went to _****Mari****'s chambers and knocked politely on the door. **

**            "Enter," Estrella walked in. "Who was at the door?" ****Mari**** said when she saw it was Estrella.**

**            "A man, he brought this paper for you ma'am." Estrella said revealing the piece of paper. **

**            "Well do not just stand there child, bring it to me." Estrella felt suddenly uncomfortable. She did not like being in the presence of this woman, however she never let it show. She knew she was strong, she was a gypsy, she was able to live through anything!**

**            Estrella handed ****Mari**** the paper and turned to leave.**

**            "Estrella." ****Mari**** said just as the gypsy was at the door. __**

******"Ma'am?"******

**            "I have noticed that after a task is completed many of my friend's servants curtsy. I believe that this would be best for you to do as well. After a task and after being called you will curtsy. This is to me, to Jasmine ****de la Angeles**** as well as any other guest we have in the house. Is this understood?"**

**            _You have gone mad! Me curtsy to YOU? Estrella was shocked and knew nothing of what do but give a curtsy and leave. She knew better then to say no. _**

**            She gave the 'curtsy' a try, though failed miserably. **

**            "Practice, Estrella. I expect to see a much better one in the morning when I call you to make breakfast."**

**            "Of course ma'am." Estrella quickly retreated out of the room.**

**            _Curtsies?__ What has gotten into the woman? She shook her head and felt near tears. Who am I? Who turns out this way? Why must life be so cruel to me!? Who has cursed me!?!_**

****

**°*°*°*°*°**

**            "Mother you are taking this far too seriously!" ****Anton**** argued, knowing better then to believe it would truly have an effect on the Queen. **

**            "You will go host the ball, you will dress in these cloths, you will pick a woman to marry, you will marry her and give an heir and I don't want to hear another word about it! As much as I would enjoy it I will not live forever! I want to see my only son having a place on the throne." The Queen said sternly.   **

**            "Mother you are living the life of a hundred year old woman! Don't make me live it as well!" In truth, ****Anton**** did not know why he was arguing with his mother, not only would it not make any difference but he really did not mind marrying; he had been prepared for it since he was five. Truth was he loved to see the fire in her eyes. His father had died many years ago and the only time he saw his mother showing any sort of emotion was when she was arguing with the prince. **

**            The Queen stood to her full height and lifted her chin in the air with much nobility. Her eyes seemed to be lit up and ****Anton**** swore if he argued with her a second longer she would be just as she used to. But suddenly it all went away. The Queen fell back slightly, the fire in her eyes was gone and her face emotionless. Deep inside those sky blue orbs ****Anton**** saw a mixture of emotions, but that was the only place on her old body that seemed to be alive, and even though it was alive, it was sad. **

**            "My son, do as I say." She said in a tone of giving up, of pain and torment, a tone that stung ****Anton****'s young heart. **

**            "Very well Mother, I will do as you say." He said also giving in to the realization that his mother was now a ghost to the world, she seemed to live life for only the sake of living, and nothing more. A small smile crept to ****Anton****'s handsome face, perhaps she felt the same way he did.**

**            The Queen nodded and walked from the room, ****Anton**** glanced down at the young seamstress who was finishing the hem on his pants.**

**            _Marry a woman from the ball, what if I find a peasant woman as lovely as you? He thought looking down at the young girl's blonde hair. She was pretty, but with a gown and her hair done she would be as lovely as the queen herself. But _****Anton**** knew that he should not marry a peasant, he should marry a noble. However he wasn't truly a good judge of this. When a woman wore a gown and looked so lovely how ever could one tell? **

**            _What does it matter?_**

****

**            °*°*°*°*°**

**            Jasmine walked out of her mother's room and nearly ran into Estrella on her way out. **

**            "Sorry ma'am," Estrella apologized quickly, practicing her curtsy that she was actually getting kind of good at. __**

******"Don't worry about it," Jasmine said, in a _happy? voice and a starry look in her eyes as she walked away, she hummed and played with her skirts as if she was dancing._**

**            _Everyone has gone insane except me! Estrella thought, staring after Jasmine. __'Don't worry about it'?! What has happened to these people?_**

**            "Estrella, I am hungry, fix me a light chicken sandwich with toasted bread." ****Mari**** said walking from the room.**

**            "Yes ma'am," she said and was just about to turn and leave when she noticed ****Mari**** had dropped the paper from the morning and then turned and walked into her room. Estrella quickly picked it up and read it.**

**            _An invitation to the ball?__ Oh my! I can only imagine how much fun that must be. To dance not only alone, but with a man. Her mind lost in daydreams for only a second then she quickly shook her head and knocked gently on the door.  _**

**            "Madam? You have dropped your paper." Estrella said softly through the heavy doors. ****Mari**** opened the door and accepted the paper before slamming the door in Estrella's face. Estrella did the same dreamy walk as Jasmine had just done, but in her mind she was not dancing with the prince, just a man, any man. **

**            When she closed her eyes she saw the man who rescued her. _Yes, he truly was the most handsome man, his brown hair slightly windblown, his gray eyes were so amazing, but they were also so confused. She soon imagined him leaning closer to her... __Why am I doing this to myself? Like he would love a gypsy girl! _**

******She prepared the meal for Mari and after being dismissed and had the nod of approval on her now perfect curtsy, one of which she did with the grace of a noble, she returned to her work in the large house.**

****

****

**_*AN: Next chapter I plan on explaining the prophecy and bringing a few new characters into the story.... please tell me what thought of this chapter by _****Reviewing!!!!****_ (hint hint)_******


	5. The Prophecy

**_AN* Thanks for the reviews!!!!!! _****_Ill_****_ answer a few of the questions and stuff before I continue with the story..._**

**_Firebird- Sorry about the 'miss' and 'ma'am' thing; I'm stoopidO_o;; and I don't have time to go back and fix it... please just over look it!!_**

**_Jasmine is jealous because Estrella does not have to try to act... noble? she just seems to. Jasmine wants what Estrella has: Natural Ability._**

**_Mari_****_ is _****not****_ the queen, and Jasmine and _****_Anton_****_ are _****not****_ siblings, I don't know how I made you believe that and I am sorry. _****_Mari_****_ and her family are just noble not royal. _**

**_About Estrella being pale, well if you read my other stories I pretty much use the same looks for all my princesses. Who doesn't want to be a fairy tale princess right? Well that is kinda how I look (but I am getting more sun now and I'm not _****nearly_ as pretty as I make the princesses sound)._**

****

**_Keed_****_ – The name _****_Estella_****_ is a real name (and a beautiful one!) but the word for 'star' is 'estrella'... I'm pretty sure. lol_**

****

**_This chapter will explain the prophecy a little more. I hope I answered your questions well enough and hope yall enjoy this chapter._**

**            Jasmine looked at another of the expensive materials her mother handed her. **

**_            They don't have the money for this!_**** Estrella thought watching Jasmine's look of displeasure, _one would have never known she actually liked it. _**

**            "I think this is the one, don't you mother?" Jasmine said bored, the light pink color did look lovely, Estrella wasn't to sure if it was the best color for Jasmine though. **

**°*°*°*°*°**

**            Jasmine looked over at Estrella who had her arms full of the things Mari was buying. Estrella would look extravagant if she were to dress in a color that suited her. **

**            "Jasmine, I truly liked the red." _No, that color would look to beautiful on Estrella, what if something happened and she got her hands on just a small amount of the material! Jasmine shuddered at the thought of Estrella dancing at the ball._**

**            "Mother, we still need to look for shoes, I will take this material." Mari nodded and they paid and walked out of the store letting Estrella take another item in her arms and expected her to keep up.**

**°*°*°*°*°**

**            "The ball is in a month," Estrella said out loud as she danced around with an imaginary man in her room. _I never thought I would actually want to go to one of these things, and here I am, wanting it more then anything; why could I not go? Why must people hate gypsies? She dreamed her gown, red silk; she was never known to wear a pale color and red happened to be her favorite;__ though would it be appropriate to go to a ball? What is a ball like? She thought glancing around her imaginary palace. She smiled and shrugged, it didn't matter; hers was just as beautiful if not more._**

**°*°*°*°*°**

**Anton**** closed his eyes for some much needed rest, but opened them again. _Same dream, same gypsy girl! Why her? There are so many women? Why must I have saved one that would bewitched me?!_**

**            Every time he slept he dreamed of Estrella, she seemed to be with him everywhere he was. **

**            He rolled over and closed his eyes. He didn't truly mind all the dreams of the gypsy girl...**

**°*°*°*°*°*°**

**            Miyara, the _drabardi__ (fortune teller) of the gypsy band, the one who had held Estrella in her arms before her father claimed her, smiled. Yes, the Man's prophecy just might come true. She remembered back to the day she met the Man. He had come asking for a place to stay..._**

**            _"For a small meal I will tell you a story." He said sitting down at the small wood table. Miyara smiled kindly and set the food in front of him. He ate it quickly then looked up at her, his eyes so serious. _**

****

**_            "You watched over the child Estrella, yes?" Miyara nodded. "You loved her?" Again Miyara nodded and began to force back the tears. "I will tell you a story..."_**

****

**_            "3 days before Estrella's birth a prince was born, the prince lost his love of life, he lost his very soul. 3 days after the death of Estrella's father," Miyara gasped in shock but the man kept talking, "Estrella will be taken as a slave. Within the number of three, divided, multiplied or three at the number, Estrella will change many lives for the better. However this may not ever happen. Estrella will need your help, Miyara."_**

****

**_            Miyara stared at this stranger. How did he know her name? How did he know of Estrella and where did he come up with this crazed prophecy? She loved Estrella, and would do anything to help her._**

****

**_            "What is it that I am to do for the girl?" Miyara asked. _**

****

**_            "You will know Miyara." The man stood, "you will know." He left. Miyara stood staring after him, she didn't even ask him his name._**

****

**            Miyara smiled at the memory. _He was right, I do know what it is that I must do for young Estrella. Miyara cast a simple spell to disturb the prince's dreams and gave him beautiful dreams of Estrella, she then cast another spell, leaving the prince alone, she glanced into the crystal ball in front of her and saw the another boy, close to the prince's age and his dreams, she was pleased at what she saw._**

**°*°*°*°*°**

**            Angel walked out looking for his friend, the prince Anton. **

**            "Angel," Angel jumped and turned, his blond hair swinging around his shoulders. Anton stood behind him, the normal and very sad expression played his face. **

**            "I was looking for you," he said in his always cheerful voice. Anton nodded and looked out over the river in which they where standing beside. Angel noticed this and smiled. "It's a nice looking isn't it? Bet the water is pretty cold."**

**            Anton shrugged. ****Angel****'s smile grew as wide as humanly possible and ****Anton**** noticed it a second too late.**

**            "Don't think about –" to late, his mouth was already full of the water before he could finish his threat. "Angel!"**

**            Angel jumped into the water, splashing ****Anton**** even more. Anton grabbed Angel's shoulders and playfully dunked the other boy under. Angel was the stronger however and easily pulled from Anton and the two of them played like they did when they were children.**

**            "Hey," ****Anton**** said gasping for air as he and ****Angel**** laid on the bank trying to catch their breath. "You know about me having to marry right?" **

**            There was a silence. **

**            "Well then say something about it!" Anton said, Angel was practically his adviser and only true friend. **

**            "Congratulations! Your mother is making your life easy because you don't have a choice. Women are evil Anton." Angel joked, Anton knew of how many women wanted to be wed to the large, blonde haired man. Anton chuckled and threw his arm lazily to the side so that it smacked Angel in the chest.**

**            "Do you think it's a bad idea?" Angel laid still for a moment and Anton had to look over at his friend to make sure the other young man had not fallen asleep. **

**            "Well it's not going to be easy on you like you think." Angel said in a more serious tone. "Even though you are being forced you will still have to actually _choose which bride you want." Angel yawned. "But if you ask me I think you should love her."_**

**            Anton laid quietly for along time. **

**            "Love." he muttered before surrendering to his sleepy body. ****Angel**** glanced over at the prince when he realized he was asleep he grinned and also closed his eyes.**

***AN: Please review**

**I know it was really short; I am soooo sorry!!! I am going through a .... dun dun dun dun.... writers block!!!!!! I'm sorry this chapter wasn't very good, I kinda forced it out... Pleeeaaassseee be patient with my next chapters, I hate having to force out my chapters and I am not really pleased with this one.**


	6. Chptr 6

**_AN* *Looks at her reviews in absolute shock* Only one new review on my last chapter? Where is everyone!!! *sigh* Sorry it wasn't that good, this one was also forced but it is a new chapter._**

****

**_             Since only _****ONE****_ person actually reviewed me I don't have any questions to answer... So on with the story!  *Shakes head and mutters* only one review.... only one?!?!   _**

****

****

**_* This chapter is dedicated to           FairySpirite              Thank you for reviewing!!! *_**

****

            Jasmine looked into the mirror, her mother had walked off talking to the seamstress about the perfect amount of ribbons Jasmine was to have, and the two older women walked out to find the right essentials to make Jasmine look like the princess she should be. 

            Her pink gown fell full and beautiful to the floor. She bought pink satin shoes with a tiny bow on the front of each. The satin of her gown was covered with a thin layer of sheer lace that had sparkles within it and she glittered when she moved. A thin smile played at her lips. _I will be beautiful, even more beautiful then Estrella. She thought to herself. A million visions came into her mind and she saw the young gypsy dancing with the prince, with __her prince! Jasmines tiny fists clutched together in anger and she gritted her teeth at the thought. _

            "Ah yes," Mari said walking in with the other woman, Nana, breaking through Jasmine's thoughts. "Now I want the back to lace down instead of up with this ribbon and make a bow at the base." The seamstress nodded and undid the ribbon she had first used and replaced it by the other. 

            Mari inspected the dress. "Lace it a little tighter," she instructed. Nana nodded and Jasmine was forced to suck in her tummy even more then she already had. She looked back at the mirror and smiled. She looked far more perfect this way. Mari kept instructing the seamstress and Jasmine stood patiently and lady like waiting for this session to finally be over.

°*°*°*°*°

            Estrella walked towards the towns square to dance. She was in a terrible mood and took her time, she hoped beyond hope that somehow she would be able to go the ball – she even thought of ways to disguise herself as someone from a far away land to go, but it was all hopeless. She reached the square and danced. Her dance was nothing magical, nothing splendid or awestricken. It was simply a dance, and she was paid very little for it. She reached into the small bag (which had soon replaced the hat so that she could carry her instruments as well) and pulled out her flute. She danced and played for several hours. 

°*°*°*°*°

_            Please don't let them see me. Angel felt as if he was a small scared child, he was so tired of women trying to get him to ask them to the ball, they seemed to swarm him more then they did the prince! It was probably his size, or even his noble looks; the blonde hair and blue eyes of which the prince seemed to lack. _

            "Angel." Said a woman from behind him. He gritted his teeth and frowned but when he turned he smiled politely and, unconsciously, flirting. 

            "Hello," he said thinking hard to retrieve this girl's name. Oh yes. "Jeni." 

            "Oh," she giggled in a high pitch girly giggle that made his head hurt. "I am so flattered that you remembered my name! We only met just once." She stopped talking for a moment, then glanced seductively at Angel. "I hope I made the same wonderful impression that you made on me." Angel shifted uncomfortable. 

            "I believe probably so," he lied. "Please excuse me, my lady. But I must –" He thought for a moment " – go and finish my business here in town." He turned and walked hurriedly away. 

            "Angel!" Said another of those ridiculously high pitched voices. He hurried his step and pretended not to hear.  He stopped watching where he was going to get away from the girl and ran into another knocking her completely off her feet. 

            "Oh," he cried out as he nearly toppled over her. He saved himself (and her) the pain and uncomfort of falling directly on top of her. He quickly jumped to his feet and held, slightly pulling, her arm to help her stand and regain her balance. 

            "Please forgive me, my lady!" He said glancing at her up and down to see if she was hurt. He noticed her being a gypsy and stood still, not quite knowing how to act from here. 

            "I am not hurt sir." The gypsy girl stated, eyes staring at the ground as if she knew that he thought she was a lady and not a gypsy. She was politely giving him a way out of the embarrassing situation. _She thinks I will hate her for who she is. Angel realized as he watched how she stood, staring down at the ground. Angel was always one to prove people wrong. _

            "Are you sure, my lady." He said the word 'lady' slightly louder so there was no way for her to miss it. She looked up into his face, she looked terribly confused. Angel stared down at her beauty. No she wasn't the prettiest thing in the world, she was actually slightly thick and had larger cheeks. But she looked – he searched for the word – innocent. Almost childish, her eyes where a lovely shade of deep brown, but they held sorrow, but joy seemed to dance around as well. Her long black mane fell in perfect curls and her skin was oddly pale white, but healthily so. She was beautiful.   

            "I am no lady sir." The gypsy girl looked back down. Angel knew tears were probably forming within those beautiful eyes. 

°*°*°*°*°

            Estrella kept her eyes down. Why was he being so nice to her! _First that man on the horse now this man, why are they both treating me so kindly? She curtsied, then turned and walked away, tears were falling from her brown eyes ands he wanted no one to see her cry. She felt the man staring after her and she wanted to be away from everyone. She was sad, and began to fill slightly ill. She wanted to sleep. _

            Estrella flopped down on her bed. She didn't get paid enough to smuggle some of the money and her mind drifted to her gypsy band. She missed them and wanted them back. She stood and walked over to her chest and opened it. She dug through the several things until she retrieved her money. She counted it quickly then replaced it into is bag and stood. She breathed in heavily, finding the courage to run with the small amount of money. She nodded and walked towards her door. 

            Her door swung open and Mari walked in. Anger playing in her eyes which brought fear to Estrella. 

            "What is that you are holding child?" Mari asked, that wasn't the reason she was mad, but Estrella knew that if she found out Mari's anger would become ten fold. 

            "I –" Estrella choked but then stood tall and handed over the bag. "I did a dance in the square today, I suppose everyone liked it so much because I was paid very much." Estrella took another breath, this was more painful then anything else in the world. "I didn't want to leave it on its own on the table so I held it until I could give it to you in person madam." Estrella handed over the bag Mari's anger was replaced  with greed... Estrella's last thread of hope fell to the dirt, and she, after Mari left, cried her sorrows into her pillow. 

°*°*°*°*°

            Miyara frowned into her ball. Estrella was nearly free, she would have come back to her home and her friends and life would be better for her! Why did it have to turn out this way? _Because Estrella is not to come back that way, you know this Miyara! The old woman thought to her self. She knew what was to happen, however deep in her heart she felt she would someday see Estrella again. And her part of helping in this prophecy thing was going too slow for her liking – she wanted to help Estrella now. She sighed inwardly and walked off towards Jarrek. She had to speak with him about the future of their home and what she, being the wise one, thought it be best to do. _

            Anton looked out at the clearest blue sky he had ever seen. It was a beautiful day and he felt no will to be part of it. He sighed and looked down at his hands. His mother was drilling into his mind the sort of woman he must have. 

            "I of course," she said snapping Anton back into attention. "Would prefer you to find a lovely woman with hair of blonde and eyes of blue, however I do know that your father, (God rest and give peace to his soul), was quite different and much more along the lines of your looks." The Queen studied Anton's brown hair and gray eyes before continuing. "So it makes little difference of that however she must be beautiful." The Queen seemed to be thinking back and remembering and Anton found her eyes lit with a blaze of beautiful fire, sadly it soon died and she went to her normal trance like emotionless face. 

            "Never the less, even though _every woman is invited to the ball you should only choose a noble, not a commoner."_

            "Mother?" Anton looked into his mother's eyes, he opened his mouth to say more but could not find the words. He shook his head and smiled and waved his hand for her to continue. 

*°*°*°*°*

            _A woman was in his arms, an extravagant lovely woman. Her blond hair was pulled up into curls atop her head as was the fashion. She wore a long pink gown, it sparkled as she turned in his arms. They spoke as they danced, and she smiled and giggled only as much as one should. She was no doubt a noble woman, and a probably the most beautiful woman here at the ball. Yes, she was defiantly the woman he was to marry. _

            Anton woke, forgetting his dream but feeling strangely good. He washed and dressed quickly and headed out of the castle. He walked through the market and off in the distance he saw a woman. Her long blonde hair fell down about her waist and the top was pulled up in style. She wore a deep red that matched her ruby lips and complemented her pale skin. She glanced over his way, her soft blue eyes smiling into his, making him stare at her, not letting him look away. Anton was amazed by this woman's beauty, could she truly exist?

            "My lady," Anton said politely as he brought her hand up to kiss it. 

            "This is my daughter, Jasmine de Los Angeles," introduced the woman's mother, Mari, whom he remembered from her previous visit to the queen.

            "It is a pleasure," he said, still unable to keep his eyes from Jasmine. He knew her, somewhere... how did he know her!

            "The pleasure is mine, Sir, I am sure." Jasmine said curtsying elegantly. Mari smiled pleasantly; she had been training Jasmine all her life to be a proper woman, to be a noble, to be a princess... a _queen._

***°*°*°*°***

**            Estrella danced in the square. Her dance sad, more sad then ever before for now her life had ended. She was a slave and nothing more. Before she had had a chance to run, she would be back safely in the arms of those whom loved her and would call her family. She thought, whilst she danced, that she would never again do a dance of joy, only of sadness, forever. Dancing wasn't even like it was before, she couldn't do it and enjoy it. She could move her body, arms and legs, but her soul had left her. **

            The end of her dance came along and money was thrown into her bag. As she was gathering her flute to do another dance with music she noticed Jasmine off in the distance talking to a young man. He was so handsome. _Perhaps the most beautiful man I have ever seen before in my life – Estrella's eyes grew wide at the thought, it was the man that had saved her that day in the woods, the man on the horse! Her stomach leaped at the thought of him being anywhere close to Jasmine. _

            She pushed the tears back from her eyes and lifted the flute. She played a song of sorrow, joy once had but lost and never to return. Before when she played and danced she had hope mixed into the sorrowful notes, but now it was only sorrow. A large crowd watched her and some even had tears form in their own eyes.

*°*°*°*°*

            "Look at such a large crowd," said Anton as he walked with Jasmine. "I wonder what the commotion is about."

            He and Jasmine moved closer and took a look at the gypsy girl dancing and playing a flute. Anton gasped, and Jasmine heard it. _He thinks she is more beautiful then I! Jasmine thought at the sound of his intake of breath. She gently slid her arm through his and he looked down at her and smiled, a handsome smile and moved his arm so that her arm fell into a more comfortable position. _

            Anton watched Estrella dance, he remembered her from the woods and could not seem to take his eyes off of her. He felt a slight tug on his arm and obeyed to Jasmine's plea of departure.  

**_*AN: I am going through a terrible writers block! I forced up this chapter ..............Please be patient with me on the next chapter, and if you have any ideas or comments please feel free to tell me! _**

****

**_Pllleeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeee_****_     Please review!!    (I know I shouldn't beg but if I have to dang it I will)     *Gets on knees*     PLLLLLLEEEEASSEEE REVIEW MY _****_STORY_****_!           I'll give you a cookie!!!_**


	7. Chptr 7

****

****

**_ **Gives TWO large cookies to Meggie, OYC_Bambie, honeybee2000, Squirrel(even though squirrel attacked me trying to find the cookies and candy), Princess and ryu-hime...... Thank yall so much for the reviews!** _**

**_  Here is the next chapter... it's a little different then I had at first planned..................._**

****

****

****

  Estrella laid on her bed, it was perhaps 2 in the morning and she was unable to sleep anymore that night. She got up out of her bed and walked over to her trunk and looked through her clothes for her very thin sheet and lifted it into her arms. She put on her slippers and walked out of her room.  She walked down her flight of stairs to the main flight and pushed slightly on the railing as if to test it. She tied one end of the sheet into a knot around the railing and the other end she tied around her neck. She looked down at the floor that seemed to be miles away. _Why not just jump? She thought to herself but the fear of not actually dying when she hit the floor scared her. She climbed over the railing and held on with both hands, looking down as if she was seeing her hell. But no she wasn't, she was seeing her release of her hell. The world in which she lived, the cruel and unfair world was her hell. Mari and Jasmine where the devil, the handsome man who had saved her was a demon. She would jump, and she would find her heaven. _

  She leaned forward her small hands still holding on to the railing tightly. The fear of what she was about to do making her tremble. Tears rolled down her white cheeks and she watched them on their descent to the floor. They splattered and went in all directions on the wooden planks. She wouldn't, she realized, she wouldn't splatter, she wouldn't ever hit the cold planks. There would be no mess to clean up for the next poor soul that took her place in this prison. 

  She released one hand but could not find it in her to release the other, the only thing keeping the knot around her neck from tightening, from choking the life from her. She leaned forward a little more, hoping that the increase of weight would pull her grip loose. 

  "Estrella," said a soft voice behind her. "Please don't do it." 

  Estrella turned to see Roselyn. Roselyn was an old maid, she did the laundry on Mondays. Estrella never saw much of Roselyn, or of any of the other servants in the large mansion. She had forgotten that they even existed. 

  "Why am I living, Roselyn?" Estrella asked pulling herself closer to the railing once again. She looked at the older woman, her long silver hair was braided and fell close to her waist, and she was so pale white. She had a small dark red shawl wrapped around her slender shoulders and her once white nightgown touching the tips of her toes. She looked terrified, but Estrella couldn't blame her, it must have been quite a fright to see a young girl about to kill herself. The old woman took a step closer and held firmly to one of Estrella's small hands. Her hands were as cold as ice.

  "Climb over the railing, my dear," said the woman in a kind and soft voice. "I will answer you if you climb over the railing." Estrella did as she was bid. The old woman untied the knot from Estrella's neck and then the knot from the railing while she spoke. "Listen to me, Estrella. I know it must be so hard for you, being so young and losing everything you once had. The family, the friends, even your very way of life. But, my dear, death is not the way out, it is not the end!"

  "I will come back and haunt Mari and Jasmine for what they have done to me!" Estrella said barely over a whisper, but the tone of her voice was so evil stricken that it made Roselyn shiver. "I have nothing left Roselyn, only the clothes on my back. This sheet does not even belong to me."  

  The old woman pulled the shawl from her shoulders and wrapped it around Estrella's shoulders.  

  "You now have a shawl." She leaned over and kissed the young girl on the cheek before saying anything more. "And you will have a friend in me, Estrella, but you must never, never try to harm yourself. _Your life is more precious then you know... You will realize this one day, my dear. When you are in my place, and where I now am you will understand. Until then, love, treat yourself well and never stop striving for what it is you wish to have."_

  Estrella moved to return the shawl, unable to except it, but Roselyn shook her head. "I can't take it with me. Now go to your room, to your bed, and sleep." 

 Estrella suddenly felt tired, exhausted, it was hard for her to keep her eyes open. The old woman took her by the hand and led her back up the stairs to her tower like bedroom and laid her into her bed. Covering her only with the shawl and then leaving quietly.

*°*°*°*°

  "I suppose we must tell her family," Estrella heard Mari talking to the doctor as she walked down to make breakfast. _Why was __Mari__ up so early? Tell whose family about what? Estrella walked past them and toward the kitchen giving a curtsy as she passed. "Who will do our laundry now?" _

  Estrella stopped and looked at Mari but moved on quickly before anything could be said.

  "Estrella wait." Mari instructed and Estrella sighed in defeat. _Should have jumped, she thought to herself in morbid humor. "You have a new job, Monday's you will do laundry for us." _

  "What of Roselyn?" 

  "She died last night in her sleep. I will give you half of what I had been paying her." 

  Estrella stared at Mari. She stared at her long and hard, it had only been a few hours since she had seen the old woman. 

  "I am guessing that she died early in the night, there was no ounce of warm left in her."

  _ Impossible! Estrella stood, mouth agape, trembling. _

  "What is it, child! Are you ill?" Estrella nodded slowly. She felt her knees grow weak, then she felt a sharp pain in her hip as it came in contact of the cold floor, then she saw blackness. 

*°*°*°*°*

  Miyara woke slightly cold. She looked around for her red shawl before remembering the night before. She had given it to Estrella through the body of the old servant woman, Roselyn. She mentally thanked the soul of Roselyn for allowing her to use her dead body to make contact with Estrella and save her from making a large mistake. She shivered at the thought of not listening to the Man that told her of the Prophecy. Estrella would have been dead. She shook her head and began to make herself a new shawl. Dark green. 

*°*°*°*°*

_The blonde girl and the prince sat down outside in the garden after the dance. Her blue eyes looking deep into his green ones. He gently touched her cheek, it was smooth and soft to touch. She reached her hand up and touched his, holding it gently and moving his hand to her mouth. She gently kissed his palm and then moved it back to her cheek. The prince looked at her; her beauty was undeniable, unimaginable, unreal. She couldn't be real, it wasn't possible to be so beautiful. This feeling that he had for her, it could be only one thing, it must be..._

_ Love__.___

 Anton opened his eyes, again his dream forgotten, again the feeling of joy overwhelming him. He got out of bed quickly and dressed and went to find his mother. She had said today he must go to the tailor to have his outfit made for the ball. 

**_*  If anything I say in my story is not easy to understand or if you have a problem with it, or if you just want to say something PLEASE feel free to put it into the review. I will try to answer any question I can that won't give away my story line. This story isn't going like I thought it would and I think its going to have a lot more drama then I first expected, but I am not so sure really. I really hope yall like it.....  _**

****

****

****

**_  My very first reviewer of this chapter gets... *thinks reeeeeaaaallly hard* ...a pink pony!!!!!                                          PLEASE REVIEW!!!      Really, I know I'm desperate, yall don't have to tell me ;) _******

****

****

****


	8. Horrible Authers Note

*AN  
  
An extremely HORRIBLE Authors Note I have here... First I wanted to apologize BIG TIME for the delay in my Cinderella story. The delay will be a little bit longer then I expected, a month or more.  
  
I am currently living in Guatemala (that's below Mexico =) ) and I get to come back to the USA for a month to visit my family. ANOTHER problem I am having with uploading my story is... I don't know how to write it anymore! I am going to do the same thing that I hate when everyone else does it to me, I am going to put this story on hold. I need to rewrite it. In the mean time I have a story that is completely thought out, no problems with it at all! Its called:  
  
(play cool introduction music here)  
  
Tragic Love: The Story of Snow White Story ID 942972 Rated PG13 for Adult content and minor words Snow is betrothed to the strange and arrogant Prince Charming. However she comes to love him. Charming knows a sad truth about Princess Snow and does not wish to marry her because of it. Can the secret truth keep Charming from loving the light hearted Princess? Will his love be enough...? Please Read and Review  
  
*Unleashed Soul makes a trail of candies, goodies, and presents to the Snow White story so that no one can get lost on the way there. Later she yells at Squirrel for eating ALL the goodies and then lays out more goodies and hopes Squirrel reviews before snacking this time.*  
  
When I get back to Alabama I will probably still be able to update my Snow White story. And I PROMISE you I wont do this to that story, and I will try never to do it again!  
  
loves, hugs, fun stuff, and more goodies, Audrey 


	9. chapie 8

**_AN: thanks to Audery, JupieKat, Katalina O'riley, Neon Glow, Squirrel, Gypsy, Jenny the chica, gwen, Cherry Lee, Gypsy Lark, and Meggie for the reviews and encouragement. _**

**_             I am still having slight trouble so this story will come out a little slow for me... but at least I broke the worst of the block_**

****

****

****

****

****

_He moved his lips closer to hers, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to feel those soft lips against his. He touched a strand of the long blonde hair. It was so soft, so beautiful. He kissed her, she was so sweet, so beautiful. _

_He felt sharp teeth come down onto his tongue and he opened his eyes to see the enchanting should-be-princess was no longer there. She was replaced by a demon, a monster. Dark brown scaly skin marked her body, sharp yellow teeth showed when she  began giggle. The giggle was no longer sweet and innocent, it was now evil. The eyes of this beast were still the soft captivating blue, the dress it wore was still the pink gown, and long golden hair still framed its hideous face..._

_It was too late though, the kiss had sealed his fate,_

_She was to be his bride... _

****

**            Anton awoke, nearly screaming allowed but knew not why. Deep in the back of his mind were all the answer yet he could not grasp them. In one week, in just one short week, would be the ball. The time to determine who he would marry. But there was something there, something warning him to be careful.**

            A knock sounded against the door bringing him away from his thoughts. His mother walked in only seconds later.

            "You are still in bed? Be quick about you and dress! Did you forget you were to visit the Lady Jasmine?" 

            Anton nodded and quickly got up from his bed. He washed himself and dressed into a pair of dark gray pants and a white shirt. He slipped on his boots and straightened his hair. 

*°*°*°*°*

            "Estrella, don't just stand there! Help me," said Jasmine. She handed Estrella the silver chain. A large sapphire hung from the chain and matched her long dark blue dress. Estrella placed the chain around the girls neck before turning and simply walking away. 

            Estrella's red shawl was wrapped around her shoulders, not for the warmth but from the knowledge that it was from her past. She found a mark inside the hem of the shawl, a mark of a gypsy tribe. She then realized that her family was trying to contact her, she would soon find them. 

            Estrella walked into the large house after another long day of dancing. Their servants were beginning to leave them because of the low pay and Estrella was forced job after job. It had been awhile and she was now in charge of cleaning, dusting, mopping, laundry and her dancing job in the square. She was no longer paid for the laundry like Mari first had promised; but she was just a slave, what does a slave need with money?

***

            "Estrella," said Mari as Estrella was bringing firewood into Mari's room that night. "Isn't Jasmine beautiful? She will make such a lovely Queen."

            "Of course, ma'am." Estrella said, not caring much. One less person to clean up after. 

            "The ball will be fantastic!" Mari went on as Estrella arranged the wood and tried to start up the fire. 

            Mari noticed Estrella's silence. 

            "Would you like to go to the ball, Estrella?" 

            Estrella looked up at Mari. Disbelief and caution spelled out clearly on her face. 

            "If you could go, not that I will let you, what would you wear?"

            Estrella looked down at her cloths. 

            "Your nothing more than a slave, Estrella, a gypsy slave at that. I know you want to dance with the prince and I find I could nearly laugh at the sight of you two being anywhere near each other and him not ordering you to do something."

            "You would never laugh at that, Ma'am." Estrella said, losing her temper but appearing to be calm and collected. She didn't care what happened anymore, she would speak her mind today. "You have no heart, therefore you would only force a small throaty sound that is the mimic of a laugh. And your daughter will make a good Queen, for as far as I can tell she has the rudeness, arrogance, and false beauty and charm for it. You and your daughter are damned, greedy cows."

***

            Anton waited on the road that the gypsy girl took on her way back to wherever it was she went. But she never showed, he had stood there close to 3 hours before finally giving up and walking back down the dirt trail. He came to the spot where he had first met the girl, where he had saved her from some men who wished her harm. She had an attitude and presence that could capture someone, as long as they looked passed the fact that she was a gypsy. 

            Anton did not know why he wished to see her again, or perhaps he did know but found the truth hard to come by, so he let it slide and called it curiosity. He ran his fingers through his brown hair and walked back towards his home. 

***

            When Jasmine and Anton met again it was by accident in the town square. She had been talking to Angel and Anton walked up to the two of them. Angel with a grim look on his face and Jasmine smiling sweetly.

            "Why the grim face when talking to such a lovely lady?" Anton asked kissing Jasmine's hand. Jasmine's smile left her face and she looked down at the ground.

            "Jasmine was hurt by one of the actions of a slave. But she is even more concerned about what that slave might have said to you, and again she is concerned about the slave... quite a situation if you ask me." Angel said, there was disbelief and slight anger in his tone.

            "Do I know this slave?" Anton asked Jasmine.

            "You spoke with her before, my lord, she told my mother only that much. I was on my way to the palace to apologize for anything rude she might have said. She is a gypsy girl, a dancer here in the square." 

            Anton stared at her for a long time. The gypsy girl? What was happening?

            "She said nothing rude to me. You have no reason to apologize in her place. What had she done to you and why do you worry about her?" 

            "She insulted me to my mother, called me horrible words when all I had ever done was be kind to her." – at that Anton swore he heard Angel snort – "And she is now dead, I fear for her soul. Her probably being a witch and all."

            "Dead?"

            "Killed herself sir, she hung her self off the railing." Jasmine let several tears fall down her cheeks and sobbed in a ladylike manner. Anton looked over at Angel, Angel's face twisted with disgust and he patted the lady's shoulder politely before walking away. Anton wondered if Angel knew of the Gypsy girl. Anton held Jasmine for a few moments until she was able to control herself once more. They then spent the day together, Anton trying to rid Jasmine's mind of the horrible seen she had described of finding the girl hanging. 

            Estrella was dead.


	10. The End!

**_AN:  got the last chappie done.... Its quite an ending if you ask me =)_**

****

**_                   Thank you my wonderful reviewers! If you hadn't reviewed I wouldn't have finished this story!_**

****

**_*~*~*_**

_The demon and Prince were no longer at the palace at the ball but in another place... In the house of Jasmine de __Los Angeles__ and he saw the demon and its mother tying a rope around a young gypsy girl's neck. The girl cried out to be let go and wriggled but to no avail, the two horrible creatures threw the gypsy off the railing and watched as the girl began to wiggle and choke to death. _

_"No!" __Anton__ screamed, trying to save the girl. But he was nothing more than an observer, a ghost... He watched her until she stopped moving... her eyes slowly closing and her struggling slow._

_By some miracle the rope broke, but __Anton__ wondered what kind of miracle it had been when the girl fell the long distance to the hard floor. _

_She bounced once and then laid extremely still... _

_Never to move again.___

            Anton woke and sat up on his bed. Tomorrow was the day of the ball... yet for some strange reason he didn't care. He didn't care about anything... he didn't even feel like questioning life today. _I must truly be sick. He put a hand to his forehead and found that he was not... he was healthy and fine (or as fine as one such as he could be). _

            His mother had announced more than once that she wished for Jasmine to be the one he picked... She was perfect. She just hoped that the tragedy of seeing the suicide didn't dampen the girl's spirits too much.

            "Hello my dear, yet very odd and truly important friend." Angel said walking into Anton's room with out even knocking. Anton stared at him for a long time.

            "Why are you here Angel?" he asked politely

            "To warn you away from Jasmine." Angel replied. "I met the gypsy girl as well, quiet a sight she is." He smiled at the shocked expression on Anton's face. "You think about things too much, Anton, and it will destroy your judgment." 

            "Stop talking like you know everything, Angel, and don't you dare talk to me in riddles!"  Anton said annoyed.

            "Jasmine is anything but sad about the death of that girl. And you will still marry her?"

            "I thought I wasn't supposed to think about it."

            "Don't... look, the first thing that comes to your mind is 'no, of course I won't marry her because she is a seductive, lying bitch'... Right?"

            "All royalty are seductive and lying bitches or sons of bitches, Angel... You got lucky not being born into this life. 

            "Damn you," Angel yelled and reached out to strike the still sleepy Anton in the face. Anton, however caught hold of the grasp and pushed the other man back. Though Angel was larger and stronger than Anton, Anton was faster and had been trained far beyond Angel. "Damn you and your foolish ideas!"

            "Do you want my life, Angel!" Anton yelled standing up and pushing Angel. "Then by all means take it! Slay me, slay my family and claim to become the king! No one will stand in your way!"

            "Slay your family?" Angel asked, eyes widening. "You care nothing for your mother?" 

            "My mother died when my father did! Her soul left her body when his left his... she cares for nothing anymore... she is nothing anymore! She would welcome your blade and thank you afterwards!" 

            Angel stared long and hard at Anton. Anton fell to his knees and cried. 

            "Do you know what happened to your father... or anything about him Anton?" 

            "Not a damn thing!" Anton hit the ground with his fist and then looked up at Angel. Anger, pain and confusion rested in his eyes.

            "The townsfolk talked about it a lot... he was a great king, one of the best the land had ever known. One day, he just died, he died in his sleep. Your mother, after she woke and found his body tried to kill herself, she tried to slit her wrists." 

            Anton stared at him for along time. 

            "The doctors were able to stop the bleeding, she screamed at them and told them that she would find away to punish them for saving her. She wished to die."

            "Why are you telling me this?" 

            "She was pregnant with you." 

            Anton blinked. 

            "She said that her soul was gone, Anton, just as you just claimed for her." 

            Anton couldn't move, couldn't speak, could barely breath.

            "Listen to me," Angel went on helping his friend to stand. "You have learned from your mother and all she has ever done was walked around the earth as a shell of emptiness. You cannot live that life!"

            "My mother claimed she has no soul, then how, oh one that thinks he has all the answers! How do I have a Soul?" 

            "Do you?"

            "I don't know." Anton admitted after a very long time. 

            "If you don't have one of your own then you best damn well find one!" Angel yelled.

            "For what reason? And how do you suspect I do that?" 

            "Find a woman you care enough about and ask her that she share hers with you!"

            "Who am I supposed to care about?"

            At first Angel thought that Anton was just trying to trap him to where he had no answers, but then he looked into his face and saw that Anton was asking in all seriousness. 

            "Listen to your heart, Anton, not to your mother, nor to your annoying, answerless questions. Stop questioning life and live it!"

            "Do you not have a sister, Angel?" Anton asked, the first smile Angel had seen him wear in a long time.

            "None that you would want, my friend... none that you would want."

 ***

            Jasmine felt wickedly evil about killing Estrella... they didn't even give the girl a funeral. What was she thinking! Her mother said that she had the best chance of becoming Anton's wife and as always Jasmine believed her mother. They hid the murder with much ease.

***

            Anton woke the next morning and watched as the ballroom filled with women so beautiful and breath taking. He danced with a few, talking to them little, not finding much of a conversation in them. They were either too shy to speak with him, had little of a brain, or spoke too much for his own tastes. 

            "You look truly beautiful, Jasmine." Anton said as he danced with the girl in the pink gown... something about this began to feel odd to him, however, like he had been here before. He decided to wait until he found someone else tonight... if he did not then Jasmine would be the one he would be with. 

            "Thank you," she said, tilting her head down only slightly. 

            After the dance with Jasmine the prince looked up and saw another woman walking down the stairs. Her gown was of red satin, tight bodice with rubies arranged on it. Her lips matched the gown and her dark hair was down, curls floating around her shoulders. 

            "May I have this dance," Anton asked reaching up a hand to her. The girl smiled and bowed her head. 

            She took hold of the Prince's hand and they danced together, she danced beautifully. 

            "What is your name?" Anton asked as he danced with her. 

            The girl smiled slightly. "My name is Star."

            "Star?" the prince nearly laughed out loud. "How ever did you get such a name?"

            "And what name do I call you?"

            "You, my lady, can call me Anton." 

            "Anton?" It was the girl's turn to laugh slightly. "Where did you get such a name?"

            "Where are you from? I have never seen you have I?"

            "Not I, sir, not I." She looked around the room. "But I am from a place long forgotten and greatly feared." 

            Anton grew intrigued and danced with her again. 

            "May I travel with you there?"

            "Are you sure, my lord, you wish to?"

            "Yes." he said it without thinking, he truly wanted to leave with this angel who had the name of a beautiful piece of heaven. 

            "Then you shall."

***

            Angel glanced over at the prince, he gasped when he saw the prince dancing with Estrella! She was supposed to be dead! 

            How was this happening? He looked at Anton's face and also smiled, for that was the first warm smile he had ever seen grace Anton's face. The smile lit up from Anton's heart and Angel thought that perhaps Estrella had a soul to share.

*~*~*

_Anton__'s body was found the next morning. He fell asleep outside in the gardens and died. No one understood his death though in his hands he clutched a red shawl that no one had ever seen before... no one but Jasmine. _

_The girl died also soon after, her mother was hung for the murder of Jasmine de __los__ Angeles__. _

**Please review **


End file.
